time is such a strange thing
by inspiredreader2000
Summary: Lily and james potter go forward in time and meet there 15 year old son. Will they be able to handle it with the dark lord on the rise again and other unforseen events. Lily and james are in for an intersting year.
1. is this a good idea?

**disclaimer: i do not own any of these harry potter characters except for harold hopemen.**

** Chapter one. Is this****a good idea?**

* * *

**"Phew" lily potter sighed and she fell onto the sofa. The living room was covered in party decorations. Banners everywhere says "its a boy" lily and her husband james had just finished having a party for their new born son Harry Potter. **

**"We got some nice presents though didn't we?" Said James comming into the living room. He sat down on the sofa next to his wife and put his arm around her. He looked around at the mess and said**

**"Did you know there is still a present that we haven't unwrapped yet" pointing to a little box lying on the floor.**

**Lilly got up,picked it up and sat back down again. **

**"Whoose it from" inquired james**

**"Harold" **

**"Harold? Harold who?"**

**"You know harold hopemen."**

**Upon seeing the blank look on james face she added**

**"He works in the department of mysteries."**

**"Ohhhhh whats he got us" **

**Lily opened the small box and inside was a small object.**

**"Whats this" she said picking it up.**

**As she picked it up a note fell out. She picked it up and james read it over her shoulder. **

**It read:**

_this is a limited addition time turner. When turned it will send you 15 years into the future. This is only for one trip there and back. Be careful this trip is to see and watch not interfere and you must not stay long. If asked for names use false ones no one can no it is you. So on why not go and see what harry is up to in 15 years time. Use it well. Haroldxx_

_Lily turned around to look at James "stall we?" _

_"Whats the worst that could happen" replied james with a smirk. He took the time turner, put it around his and lilys neck and twisted. All of a sudden everything went fuzzy and the room begain to spin..._

* * *

THANK YOU for reading please review this is my first big story and it is wrote on my tablet sorry for any spellong mistakes. Hermii 133 this storys for you. Thank you so much again will upload every day thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: i do not own these characters. Enjoy**

* * *

When the room finally stopped spinning the room looked completely diffrent. There was dust roof was completely destroyed.

"Oh my" lilly exclaimed

"Dont worry" james said and held lilys hand tightly. They walked down the stairs and walked out of the house. As they neared the gate at the end of the path and a sign rosefrom the ground. The sign was a dedication to them saying how brave they are to give there lives for greater good.

"Oh god" lilly cried "we are dead"

"I know i know" james tried to sooth his wife.

Lily took a deep breath and slowly stopped crying.

"Where shall we go"

"Well, we should go and cheak on your sister i know you are not the greatest of friends put shes the only family you've got left."

"Ok" lily replied "lets just hope she hasnt moved"

Lily and james held hands as they disapperated.

They landed infront of a perfectly mowed lawn. And walking out of the front door was a small skinny teenager. He had scruffy black hair and bright emerald eyes.

"Thats harry" cried lily

"Shhh put your head down" they walked with their head down as they walked past harry. They sat down on a wall down the street. They chatted causally about harry and wondered why he was living with lily sister not Sirius.

When the air suddenly went very cold

"That feels like...like" lily stutted

"Dementors" finished james

They ran down the street to find harry battling with a dementor and one over a boy that looked like there nephew dudley. Lily and James looked at eachother,pulled their wands out and got rid of the Dementors. They saw harry getting up

"Come on we need to go" said james pulling lily to one side. They watched and followed as harry spoke to mrs figg. When he left they ran up to mrs figg and said that they we magical showing tbeir wand and that they we on the good side.

Mrs figg looked at them and said "are you in the order"

"Yes" they replied.

" come with me then" she held her arm outand they took it. They disapperated out side grimald place. Both lily and james knew how to get in after being friends with sirius when they were younger.

"Go on in then" mrs figg said and disapperated. They looked at eachother and stepped inside. They walked to the kitchen and james saw sirius. As they stepped out of the shadows sirius stood up and shouted

"YOU..."

* * *

Thanks for reading upload soon. Thanks again to hemii 133. Please review thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

**_disclaimer i do not own any of the characters only the story line_**

**_This is going to be a short chapter sorry i havent updated in a while._**

* * *

_sirius pov_

_"YOU " i shouted i couldnt belive it this impostor has taken the form of my old best friend james and his wife lily. I knew death eaters were bad but this was just sick._

_I got up and walked over to the man "who are you" i asked raising my wand and pointing at his face_

_"Im james potter" he replied_

_"No your not james potter and lily potter died 14 years ago"_

_"We travelled in time. We used the time turner harold gave us you must believe us." The girl pleaded_

_"Well i dont" i said_

_"We will prove it ask us anything" _

_"Ok " i reliped wearily._

_"When did you first have a crush on lily evens"_

_"First day" the boy murmered looking down_

_"And what did you call her" _

_"A green eyed beauty" the boy said looking up as the girl blushed._

_I moved my attention to her and asked "what did i get you for your 17th birthdqy present?"_

_" a hand bag" _

_"And what was inside it?"_

_"A note saying that if i hurt your prongise you would kill me"_

_Finally i looked at them both and said" when was your first kiss _

_They looked at each other and said" we were at the cinema in 1985"_

_I look at them and see the chemistry i look round and the other s and said"its we cant tell harry"_

_I turned back to james opened my arms and said"i missed you pal'"_

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to upload but i had tests to revise for. I know this chapter was short but it was necessary. Thank you for all the reading reading and following dont forget to review i will upload again soon. Once again thank you hemii 133.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter four**_

_disclaimer: i do not own harry potter or any of the other characters. i only own the story line of this story._

_**I know its been a while since i last updated but this will be an extra long chapter to make up for it. i had to take some time away to figger out where my story was going, but i know now so i hope you enjoy this chapter**_

* * *

_**james' P.O.V**_

**It was great that Sirius and I are friends again. I don't know what i would have done if he hadn't believed me. **

**I was sitting at the long table in the kitchen in number 12 Grimmauld Place. Lily and myself have just finished telling the order about the incident with the Dementors at Little Whinging. i watched as the colour ran from each order members face except for Dumbledore's. He sat there and listened to everything we said without showing any emotion.**

**"Well as i'm sure you will all agree that we now have no choice but to remove Harry from his residence at the Dursley's," Dumbledore stated as he sat up straight, "Has anyone got any ideas on how to get Harry to headquarters."**

**Mad-eye Moody raised his hand and said " why don't we get two groups of Aurors one for the first guard and the second for if the first one should be killed. They will then go into Harry Potter place of residence collect the boy then get a portkey to take them back to the safe point and fly the rest of the way. Oh and eliminate the Dursleys memories. Simple" Mad-Eye look around to see everyone else's unconvinced faces. **

**" I'm not sure Alastor," Dumbledore said " I was looking for more of a simple approach."**

**" How about we lure the Dursley's away from the house, go in collect Harry and fly him back to headquarters. Lupin said he was good on a broomstick..."**

**Lupin...Lupin...Lupin his name went round and round in my head did the young girl with the wierd clothes and bright bubblegum pink hair know Remus. Was he still alive. It seemed like it but where was he. I scanned the room but saw him nowhere. So I looked out of the window and noticed the full moon outside. Ahhhh I know where he was.**

**" So " Dumbledore was saying " Tonks you will send the Dursley's the garden competition letter for friday. OK? " **

**Tonks... that name sounded familiar. Hamm i will have to look into her.**

**The girl with the pink hair nodded **

**" I will help" Lily piped up from next to me. I smiled she could never stay out of anything.**

**" ok. So who whats to be on the guard then" there was a sea of hands all raised in the air and Dumbledore chuckled.**

**" Ok then on the advanced guard will be Alastor, Tonks, Kingsley, Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance, Sturgis Podmore, Hestia Jones and Remus will go I think. It will be good for Harry to see a face he knows and trusts. Lily and James I don't think it would be good for you to go because Harry has pictures of you and he might recognise you. So you two can wait here with Sirius who won't be coming."**

**Dumbledore said giving Sirius a hard stare so that Sirius didn't object. Sirius did look slightly put out though.**

**" Any questions?" Dumbledore asked looking around the room when no one replied he nodded and stood up and walked towards the door.**

**" See you all here * o'clock this Friday don't be late." And with that he was gone.**

**I walked over to a sulking Sirius with Lily tailing behind me.**

**" So what did you do to get yourself locked up in here?" I asked him**

**" I didn't do anything." he grumbled**

**" course you didn't." Lily said under here breath.**

**i smiled to myself and said to my sulking best friend **

**" why don't you tell me about it..."**

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have already started writing the next chapter so that will be uploaded soon. I have tried really hard with my spelling and punctuation, sorry if it's still not perfect but remember i'm only 13. **__**Please review i love hearing your comments but please comment on the story and not my spelling or punctuation. **__**Thank you for all of your who are following and reading my stories it means a lot to me. **__**A special thanks to hemii 133 and Emzypan my best friends. So thank you both of you for your support. **_

_**Also check out hemii 133's new story it's called Meet The Portraits. It is fantastic and there is a link for it on my profile under favourite stories.**_

_**Hope to upload soon but until then goodbye.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

_Hello thank you for all your reviews so i hope you enjoy this chapter_

**_Disclaimer_**

* * *

**_: I do not own Harry potter the character or storyline_**

* * *

**_Lily's P.O.V_**

_James and I had just arrived at headquarters at 7:30 and already there was a large crowd of people ready to go, all of them buzzing with excitement. I had just come back from the toilet when i spotted James with a girl with pink hair standig in the corner. A strange feeling started to stir inside of me...Jealously?_

_###!(((========)))::::::::"""""""""?/++++++++-$$$_

**_James' P.O.V_**

I was standing in the coner away from the growing crowd talking to tonks. I had wanted to find out more about this woman who i thought i knew. I found out that Tonks was Sirius' little cousian. That's how I know her, I used to babysit her. She was quite interesting I found out that she was 23 witch is strange because now the person I used to babysit is the same age as me. I also found out that she was an Auror I was so proud of her, she also told me that she had a soft spot for Remus.

Dumbledore walked in now and asked us to gather around i went over to Lily and sat down.

"Now LIly James i have code names for you will be Gertrude as Iremember that is what your friends used to call and James you will be Jacob which means James in latin."

Me and Lily both nodded then before we knew it the guard had left to collect Harry and i was saying goodbye to Tonks and taking a seet for a long night of waiting.

_**No ones P.O.V**_

After a long wait the front door of headquarters opened and in stepped a messy black haired boy...Harry.

During the meeting Lily and James took some poliyjuice potion just for precaution.

When the meeting had finished and dinner was ready Lily and James were introduced to Harry.

"My names L... Gertrude" Lily started

"And my names Jacob." James finished

Harry looked at the couple. There was something familiar about them but he just couldn't place it.

That was until Jacob's ( James') "blonde" hair started to turn black...

**Left you on a cliff hanger there. Hehehehe**

**Thank you for reading and to all of you who review it means alot to me.**

**Special thanks to Hemii 133 who gave me inspiration for James' name.**

**Remember to review i love reading them and if you have any story ideas please tell me because myself and hemii 133 are going to write a story together. If you haven't already cheak out hemii133 story link is in my fav stories..**

**Will update again soon see you later.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**I AM SO SORRY. **__for not updating in so long but i had lots of schoolwork and my account and laptop have been playing up. I am writting this on my kindle so there will be spelling mistakes so i apologise also it is 11:15 pm at the moment so i am pretty tired but i promised hemii 133 I would update today so i am. This will probably be a short chapter._

_DISCLAIMER i dont own any of these characters ._

* * *

_HARRYS P.O.V_

_I stood there in shock as i looked at jacobs blonde hair it was melting away and turning a untidy mop of black hair. And Gertrudes eyes were turning a emerald green. The other members seemed to have noticed as well as they moved to block the couple out of view and Tonks the women who was on the advanced gaurd pulled me from the room. I turned around to look behind me to see Sirius looking at me and laughing._

* * *

At dinner

I look back over to Jacob and Gertrude who had been restored back to there natural states. I had been told all about the order by Ron and Hermione upstairs. Anyway the reason they were changing was Siriuss idea of a joke to lighten the mood but i didnt quite believe it for some reason. I can see Fred looking at Gertrude with a longing look.

* * *

LILYS P.O.V

I saw that weasley kid keep looking at me and it was starting to freak me out. However i was enjoying my food when James hair started changing again. Honestly he would forget his own head if it wasnt attached. I quickly excussed us from the table and went into the storage cupboard where the potion was kept. By this time James had turned back to normal and he lookeed so handsome that i just had to kiss him. I kissed him softly on the lips when a small shriek came from the doorway.

* * *

HERMIONE P.O.V

I was looking for the bed sheets that mrs weasley had asked me to get for ages when i came across a storecupboard i hadnt seen before. However when i opened the door i saw two figurers kissing. One with ginger hair and on with black untidy hair. OH MY GOSH why is Harry kissing Gertrude.

I hope you enjoyed this short update i will update tomorrow now my homework is done my story will pick up again. Once again cheak out hemii 133stories there really good. Please review thank you and i know my spelling,grammar,puncuation is not great so please dont comment on it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters I only my time storyline. TURNED AROUND AND SAW hERM**

_**LILY'S P.O.V**_

I turned around and saw Hermione standing in the doorway.

"Hermione it's not what it look's like."

Hermione's face had turned white and pale as she turned to look at James.

" Harry why are you kissing Gertrude, you know how Fred feels?" Hermione asked James.

I turned to look at James who was opening and closing his mouth repeatedly like a goldfish. We had to tell Hermione now, but wouldn't she tell Harry. Was this really a risk worth taking. I looked at James againand he nodded his head slightly.

" Listen Hermione I am going to tell you something, but you need to promise not to tell Harry ok?" I said looking at Hermione.

" But... Harry's right there." Hermione said pointing at James.

"Just promise me."

she nodded her head and i continued

" You see Hermione I'm not really called Gertrude and Jacob isn't really well... Jacob. We are in fact Lily and James potter."

Hermione had turned very pale now very pale indeed.

" So your hair changing colour wasn't one of Sirius' tricks?" she asked.

Just then James burst out into a fit of laughter

" No, that was far to nice for Sirius, if he had pranked us we proberbly be singing god save the queen. What you saw was the effects of the potion wearing off."

Hermione nodded you could see that everything was starting to click into place. So we told her everything from the baby shower to now.

" So you see we only came to see how Harry was and then we will go home but we don't know how to. I know it's a lot to ask but could you keep our secret along with the rest of the order, but make sure you don't tell that boy, Ron was it? ... yeah... anyway because if Harry does find out and you told Ron then he are all plotting against him. ok?"

She understood and nodded.

" Now what did you mean about Harry knowing how Fred feels about my wife?" James asked

Now it was Hermiones turn to laugh " Fred seems to havew certain feelings for Lily." she said wiggleing her eyebrows.

I put my head in my hands " Oh god this is going to be arkard (A.N SORRY DIDNT KNOW HOW TO SPELL IT:( )

I lifted my head and all three of us laughed.

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will update at least once a week and get into the routine of updating every wednesday maybe more but defernately once a week. Once again cheak out hemii 133 stories they are really good. Please review I really enjoy reading them, but I know my spelling, grammar, puncuation is not great so please don't comment on it. I try my hardest and I hope it is getting better. __**Also don't forget that this saturday the 22nd february myself and hemii 133 are working together to write a story. One will be on my profile and one on hemii 133's. thanks for reading .**_


End file.
